


Love or Pain

by Rjv720



Series: Something going on [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjv720/pseuds/Rjv720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those days where someone could easily not know when to do something in a certain situation.. For Chase and Riley, their “love” maybe endangering their teammates. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something is Wrong

Chapter 1

[Chase]

“These attacks are relentless.” I said to the group of rangers. Everyone nodded. I sighed and sat down and looked at Riley. He was staring at the floor. Was he thinking about something… Or was he thinking of what will happen next.  
“It’s like Sledge is planning and planning.. I think he is up to something.” Riley said. I think baby raptor is on to something. I walked towards the map Kendall.. I mean Ms. Morgan brought up for Riley. “We were attacked in this spot , and this one, and over here as well.. It’s like they’re trying to ti--” The alarm went off.  
“Alien DNA has been detected.” She said. “Go I will contact Ivan as soon I as I can. Please be careful. You may run out of charge if this keeps going on.” Tyler nodded and collected the chargers for everyone. Riley huffed.  
“You okay, mate?” I asked  
“Fine.” He muttered. I shrugged.

====================================================================

We got back in from the fight and put the chargers to charge with the energems.  
“Ms. Morgan, something is going on. Everytime we fight, we get slower and slower in battle.” Tyler said.  
“Shelby and I will take a look at the power of the morphers. Riley, Chase use the spare computer and check the pattern of strength from each other.” She said. “Maybe together we can find out what’s going on before it can get worse.” I nodded.  
“Let’s go baby raptor.” I said. I took his arm and felt a tickling sensation in my hands but chose to ignore it. I opened up the map while Riley looked up the stats. “Well we know that the attacks came from here and here and here.” I pointed from the coordinates on the map that corresponds to the areas fought.  
“Each monster was rising in strength..” Riley said. “This isn’t good.”  
“Kendall.. Come quickly.” I said.  
“What is it and it’s Ms. Morgan?” She said.  
“If we are not mistaken, I think there is going to be one attack that will happen and we can’t fight it off with low Dino chargers. The next monster may be even the strongest monster we may ever face.” Baby raptor said. I gulped. I hope we have enough charge then. A sound went off for another time.  
“Please tell me it’s good news.” I said. Kendall looked and nodded no.  
“The chargers are only a quarter charged. After this fight you won’t have any charge left. Alien DNA has been spotted.” She said. We nodded. I wonder if Riley feels the same way I do right about now.. Confused and not strong enough to fight this battle with a quarter charged morper. Either way we decided to head over to the coordinates.  
===================================================================

“Ah, you are finally here to meet your doom.” The alien said.  
“Dino Morphers ready?” Tyler said.  
“Ready.” We said.  
“Energize, Unleash the power, Ha!” We said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, tell me if I should continue on with a new chapter or start a part of series in this one.

Recap: “Energize, Unleash the Power. Ha!”

 

[Riley]

 

I was worried about our power levels. 

“Remember, we are only at a quarter charged.” I said.

“Right. Rangers, be careful.” Tyler said. 

“Right.” We said. We ran into battle fighting vivics. I took out my dino blade and raptor claw from the dino steel charger, but after like five or six vivics, I felt weak. I looked around and everyone else felt it too. I made a fist and saw my morphed state dematerialized. 

“This is bad.” I said to myself. I took out my communicator and called Kendall.

“Ms. Morgan, we ran out of charge.” I said. “AH!” I ducked when a vivic had swung at me. “We don’t have enough power to do a remorph.” I swung my leg into a roundhouse kick towards the head. “What now?” I said. “Ha!” I punched the one vivic. 

“You need to retreat. The city is going to have to wait. You can be destroyed much easier without the power of the dino charger.” She said. “Come quickly” I nodded and looked at the others. Each one nodded. I held my communicator up and started to run away. We got into the base but were out of breath. When I caught my own for a few seconds, I noticed Chase was holding his shoulder. I walked up to him. 

“Chase, are you alright?” I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

“Yeah mate; why wouldn't I be?” He asked.

“Because, you're clutching your shoulder.” I said. I put my hands on my hips. He moved his hand off his shoulder and stood up. 

“I have no clue what you're talking about mate. I'm fin–” He rolled his shoulder and groaned in pain. “Maybe not.” I shook my head and sighed. 

“Take off your shirt and I'll take a look.” I said. He nodded and took off his shirt. I grazed my hand softly over it and he flinched. “Sorry. This might hurt.” I said. I rubbed his shoulder or where his should have been. “Chase, it's out of place. Hold still. This is going to hurt okay?” 

“Okay mate.” He said. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain. I swallowed a lump in my throat and picked up his arm. 

“Ready?” I asked.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” He said dryly. I replace his shoulder in the socket it originally belonged in hearing a crack in the middle. I grimaced after hearing the ‘pop’ sound. I could only imagine how much pain Chase is in. I felt his breathing. 

“Are you alright?” Tyler asked. He shrugged on the one side. 

“He has to rest his shoulder a bit until the energem heals the rest of his injury.” Kendall said. “Which means, you have to stay and rest. The others have to fight once their Dino chargers are charged. In the meantime, everyone go rest. I have to come up with a new charger that will help us defeat this enemy, and hopefully, that will be the end of the trouble. We have to find the energems; we can't let them fall in Sledge’s hands.

 

[Fury]

 

The Rangers left, ha. They're even more cowards then Wrench himself. And, he loves a fight as well as the next guy from Sledge’s army. 

“Furrrry!” Sledge yelled through the compartment of spaceship. What is it now?.. I walked my way towards Sledge and bent on one knee once I was close to him. 

“You called, Master?” I said.

“Yes, with the Rangers out of the picture in the meantime, go FIND me some energems. If not the energems, bring the people who uses them. We can use them against the Rangers..” He laughed maliciously.

“Yes, master.” I said. I walked to the escape pod like transporter vehicle and used it to arrive on Earth. 

“Destination please.” The voice modulator asked. 

“Destination, Zandar, Earth.” I said. 

“Destination recorded. Enjoy your transport.” The voice said.


End file.
